


Bending the Course of Time

by AnaisBelle



Series: Time Travellers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaisBelle/pseuds/AnaisBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing she understood, more than Ariana and Teddy were probably able to grasp at the moment, was that going back in time may have been a good thing. There was an oddity that she has yet to understand, but at least one thing was clear. Even if she died trying, she would prevent the one act that set the course of history. Harry Potter’s-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending the Course of Time

Dinner was well on its way when shift happened. It began with a shimmer on the floor just before where the Headmaster was seated. The shimmer began to ripple, noticeable in the very air before the sights of teachers and students. The spell that held the image of a sky above their heads flickered with the dense presence of foreign magic and the wards sounded with alarm as the invader pressed on.

The younger students trembled at what may be occurring, whilst the elders attempted to reign in the chaos set on forming before them. Some of teachers were fraught with indecision, whether to arm themselves or to assist with the students removal and all kept an eye towards their leader.

Albus Dumbledore stood, watching and waiting for whomever it may be to finish its crossing. This was a magic he’d read of yet never thought to attempt and feared any premature actions could lead to a worse situation. He would never learn how right he was.

There was a crack, from ceiling to floor, that skittered and boomed like lightening and thunder. Several figures were thrown from its center, all but one landing in a roll. The young woman was still standing leaned heavily on her staff, words of the old tongue flowing from her lips with the ease of a musician singing their favorite song. The orb atop the staff shot slivers of lights at the cracked center, although whether it was to close it or open it farther was unknown.

Before anyone could react, there was another movement. A large wildcat rolled over with a huff and a growl, though the woman gave little reaction to this save for speeding up her chant. It looked as though the cat was either irritated or about to attack, perhaps neither or both, when yet another began to move.

"Bloody fuck!" the teen girl swore loudly, holding tightly onto her belly.

This distracted the cat into indecision over which to attack. The girl with the staff was dangerous and needed to be taken down, but perhaps the other would be easy enough. 

The two males roused nearly silently, in the meantime. Their awakening covered by the increasing volume of chants and swearing. The elder male cried out and threw himself toward the last that still lay where she had fallen, whilst the child sat with tears in his eyes, holding what may have been a sprained, or perhaps even broken, wrist. 

Silent though it may have been, the young boy was close enough to the teen girl that it hadn't entirely missed the wild cat's attention. When he leaped, it was toward the little boy. The teen looked up just in time, and faster than any thought possible, she was at his side.

“Scorpius, down!”

The boy, Scorpius, dropped down immediately and the teen slammed her bare hand against the cat’s rear flank, throwing him off balance, making him roll towards the elder male.

“Lupin,” she called out, hunched slightly.

The elder male, Lupin, lifted his head, his hair growing a dark shade of red from the original brown. He put out his hand, beneath which a small charm hung, and the wild cat ran into a barrier that was held between them.

“Damnit, Malfoy. Watch what you’re doing.”

The teen, Malfoy, sneered for a moment before the cat resumed his attack. She dodged and slammed into it several more times, trying to take care to keep its focus on her and to avoid her companions. She told the teachers and students not to engage with it, making sure to push Scorpius into the crowd. When she was finally able to end it, she slammed a glowing hand into its chest, using the cats momentum to toss it over her head and onto Hufflepuff table.

The cat slipped a time or two in the food, students taking a few steps backwards. Before he could leap age, his body shuddered.

“You should get down,” Malfoy spoke out, taking steps in front of the girl with the staff. She put her hands out before her, palms forward and crossed at the wrists. The wildcat continued to shudder and trip over itself. Slowly the fur retreated and a half human scream rented through the air. Before the animagus could finish returning to its human form he and the female Malfoy locked eyes. She smiled, refusing to look away, and wiggled two of her fingers.

“Bye, bye.”

Not seconds later, the half formed creature exploded.


End file.
